


The Woman in the Manor with the Poisonous Touch

by CRSwords



Category: (r/gonewildaudio), GWA - Fandom, Original Work
Genre: /r/GoneWildAudio, 18+ ONLY, Blow Job, Body Worship, Dangerous, F/M, Fdom, JOI - Freeform, MILF, Mentions of Death, Mutual Masturbation, Mystery Ending, No Touching, Riding, Simultaneous Orgasm, Stripping, Temptation, deadly touch, gwa, outdoor masturbation, script offer, tit fuck
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-06
Updated: 2021-01-06
Packaged: 2021-03-16 05:09:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,249
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28576527
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CRSwords/pseuds/CRSwords
Summary: There have been many rumors about the woman in the old manor for as long as anyone can remember. They say she has lived there for over two hundred years, luring foolish young men to her house on the hill and eating them for their life force. They say she has a voice like an angel and that she calls to men in their sleep, leaving them unable to oppose her entrancement. They say a single touch of her skin will cause a person to instantly shrivel up and die, leaving behind only a hollow husk. No one has any real evidence, of course, but some are more curious about the truth than others.A young man (listener) has gone to the house before and spoken to the woman(speaker), but he did not see her, and she did not seem interested in speaking for very long. The young man has decided to return to the manor again, this time dead set on finding more out about the woman. Maybe this time the woman will take more of an interest in him as well?
Relationships: Original Female Character/Original Male Character
Kudos: 2





	The Woman in the Manor with the Poisonous Touch

**Author's Note:**

> This is an adult script written for an 18+ audience.
> 
> This script is open for anyone to use and adapt as they like, as long as I (u/CRSwords) am tagged for it.
> 
> The woman is extremely confident in herself and she knows how to be in control. She is very aware of the lust and fear the young man seems to have for her, and she loves toying with these feelings.
> 
> I picture her having a very smooth, sultry voice. She gives commands, but she does not need to sound overly harsh and commanding to get the man to do what she wants. You are free of course to interpret her voice however you would like. Make her more bubbly and playful, or more monotone and uninterested if you want to voice her differently.
> 
> Sound effects and cues are optional. You are free to tweak lines or improvise as you see fit.  
> [sound effects]  
> (cues)  
> *EMPHASIS*

[Ding dong of intercom bell ringing]

(Voice over intercom- make the voice sound muffled or static-y if you can) Yes, who is it?

Ah, the young man from the other day. How... interesting to see you here again. And what can I do for you?

Well, you still want to talk with me, do you? I see I didn't properly scare you off last time.

My dear, I really think you should leave. I get plenty of little brats snooping around here quite often enough, and I don't need another more persistent one here as well.

...

So you will stand there staring at my intercom all day? You really should leave soon. It is starting to get chilly this afternoon, and I can see through my camera that you are not properly dressed.

You really won't leave, will you? How childish of you. You're a grown man, are you not? Perhaps you should act like one.

You say you are, yet you act like a child. Maybe you just want me to treat you like one, huh?

Oh? No? Then run along, little boy. Mommy does not want to play with you. Shoo shoo.

...

(Sigh) So stubborn. Well, I can't have you dying at my doorstep from hypothermia. No matter the cause of death, I'll really have a pitchforked mob marching up here once word gets out. 

...

My dear, perhaps mommy *IS* in a playful mood today. I'll give you one chance. Run around back to the garden, and I'll speak to you through the gate there. We can get a good look at each other through the bars. Don't leave me waiting, or I will not be seeing you. Go!

[Sounds of running and bushes rustling]

...

Oh hello there, my dear! Out of breath, are you? Took you long enough- I was a mere second from returning inside.

Catch your breath, then speak, please. Now that we're here, I'll humor you for a while. Don't you worry. 

Hm? Yes. Not what you imagined. No, I am not some shriveled, old, hunch-back witch. Although it may be a bit hard to tell with this dress and hat on. Come closer, my dear. I won't bite.

Tell me, is my face old and wrinkled? Are my teeth rotten out and my skin covered in spots?

I'm beautiful, am I? Ha, no need for flattery, boy, I know. I can assure you, even if I am not as young as I used to be, every inch of me is still beautiful.

I wear this outfit because I like it, of course. I enjoy the gothic styles of dress, and black is my favorite color, so why not wear what I like.

No, I am not trying to hide anything. Nothing horrible, at least. Why, I don't think this dress hides that much of my figure, now does it? You can still see my breasts pushing out against the cloth, and my rear- well, this dress *ACCENTUATES* my assets, not hides them. It leaves little to the imagination about what's underneath, or so I think. Your thoughts? Oh, look at that blush. You are a cute one, aren't you? Let me take my hat off and get a better look at you. [Clothes sounds from hat, hair swishing as she shakes it out]

You like my hair? It's silky smooth, and it smells like (sniff) like roses. 

Beautiful too, is it? I told you, boy, I am well aware of my beauty- but... you are only just starting to learn. (Giggle) Now, did you have something you wanted to discuss, or did you want to stand there and gawk at me the whole time? I wouldn't mind either.

Ah, the rumors. The rumors. Of course I've heard the rumors. Everyone wants to know, including you. Well, what do you think? Are they true?

You don't believe any of them? Yet you still came all this way just to find out? That's cute. Come a little closer, darling. I'll tell you a little secret.

There we go, right up against the bars. Look at you, so desperate to know the truth.

(Giggle) well, I am sorry to ruin the fun, but they are all false. They say I've lived here for hundreds of years? Not true. The house was built maybe eighty years ago, and my lovely aunt lived here until she left it to me. We did look alike and have similar tastes in fashion, so perhaps that is where the confusion comes from.

Eating young men, hmmm. Sorry, I am not one who possesses a cannibalistic apatite. Just regular old meats, fruits, and vegetables. I try to stay away from the sweets to keep my figure, (Whisper) but between you and me, I do get a little naughty some nights and have a bite of chocolate. (Giggle, end whisper) 

Then why do men seem to always be coming up here? Well, it's simple. Aside from all of the nosey ones trying to catch a glimpse of me, they're all delivery boys. I order most of my food online. And while some of the delivery boys do look like tasty little meals, they only ever come to drop off food at the front gate and then go on their way.

No, no calls to men in their sleep. No whispers in their dreams. I know my voice may sound angelic, but I am rather soft-spoken and I don't believe I could project my voice loud enough to reach all the way to town.

So there you have it, darling, all of your dark rumors have been debunked. Anything else?

Oh, one more, hmmm?

That my touch will kill a man in an instant. Oh, how could I forget such a terrifying one.

Hmmm.... First, I want you to do something for me. Under that rock to your left is something I want you to pick up and bring over here.

Yes, that one. Good job.

That's right- a key. A key to this gate right between us. 

I've taken a slight fancy to you, boy. I want to play with you more.

Now, I'd like to offer you a little challenge. It's quite simple. If you decide to open the gate and come in, you can do (sexy whisper) Whatever. You. Want to me. (end whisper) That's all there is to it.

Oh my, that devilish little look says so much. You have a dirty mind, don't you? Your mind is already racing with thoughts of ripping this dress off and ravishing the sexy prize wrapped inside it. 

No no, don't try to deny it. I can see it clearly in your wandering eyes.

But first, let's address that pesky little rumor.

Yes. this is the one that is absolutely true.

What, don't believe me? You have no faith in my words, how cruel.

Fine, I will let you see my hands. You will be disappointed though. Let me take these gloves off. [Gloves removing]

See? Just two normal hands. My fingers are long and slender, my nails are well kept. No spikes or oozing, or whatever you imagined. But they *ARE* just as deadly.

No, I swear, it's true. Come closer again. You can test it for yourself.

(Giggle) Why so hesitant? You said just now that you don't believe me. Just a little closer now, my dear. 

Yes, good. Closer.... closer.... and *GOT YOU!* [Grabbing sounds, followed by struggling sounds]

(Laugh) Why so scared? I've got a hold on you now- you're not getting away. 

Why, just a moment ago I could have sworn you were *CRAVING* my touch. Imagine me running my fingers down your body. Holding you closely. My fingers wrapped around your hard. Aching. Cock. That's what you wanted. It's okay, you can admit it.

...

Oh? Look at you, my smart boy. Yes, I am grabbing you, and no, you are not dead. But you overlooked something quite simple. I'm only holding your shirt.

Still don't believe me? Well then, let me just pop open one of these buttons and slide my finger onto your chest. Nothing will happen, right?

Not so sure now, are you? Here, let me tell you a little story.

You remember that dashing young man who disappeared a month or two ago? Jimmy, was his name? Yes. Tall. Strong. So confident and sure of his... capabilities. And so foolish.

Well, he came up here one day, just like you, and I offered him a little game... one very similar to this one. He was much more forthcoming about his desires the moment we met face to face, so he was quick to jump at the opportunity. But I don't like men who rush things, so when he unlocked that gate and came dashing in with thoughts of having his way with me, well- I gave him what he wanted. Just a little taste. (Giggle)

Sure, sure, parrot whatever excuse or rationalization for his whereabouts you'd like. The fact is that his corpse is buried somewhere in my garden giving nourishment to my wonderful plants. I can try to show you where he is later if you'd like.

Scared now, aren't you? No more curiosity left? Ah, disappointing.

Fine, you are free to go. Runoff now, little boy, I've had enough fun with you- Oh... Oh my. Look at that bulge.

I can see it right there, my dear, don't try to hide it. You're practically ready to burst your pants open with that. (giggle) Maybe the fun is just beginning.

So even after all of that, even after you came so close to death, the thought of taking me- of sliding your cock *DEEP* inside of me until you *BURST*- is all you can think of? That brain of yours is all kinds of scrambled, isn't it?

Tell you what, I'll add some more rules to the game. You are still free to waddle on home, life still intact, or you can keep playing.

What was that? You do want to play? Oh, how fun! I am starting to like you very much!

The new rules are: You follow my *EVERY* order until I say you are done, and then, if you've done a good job for me, you can come in to take what you want and *MAYBE* you won't die. 

Yes, maybe. Maybe I can control it. Maybe everything I've said was lies. But maybe I can't control and you die the second you enter. That's the fun of the game. (Giggle)

If you don't follow my orders? Hmm. I suppose I'll then have to slam open this gate and come wrap my hands around that sexy little neck of yours. I am a fast runner, so you may not get away.

Oh, fantastic! let's start now!

First, remove your hat and your shirt. Give me a little taste before we really start.

My dear, I know it's cold out, but do *NOT* question me again. Understand? Good.

Ah, there you go. Don't try to cover yourself, be proud of your body. I like what I see so far. 

Okay, keep going. Take everything off except for your underwear.

(Laugh) Look at those goosebumps all over your skin. You poor thing, it would be so nice if you came in and I could warm you up, wouldn't it? I'd hold you close to my bosom and wrap my arms tightly around your shivering body. I could make you feel so safe and comfortable in my embrace. Mmmmm, how much do you want that?

Silent now, hmm? Okay then tough boy, show me how strong you really are. Let me see that powerful little cock you've been hiding.

(Small gasp) Oh my. I am impressed. Perhaps that's where all your bravado came from. Well, it looks nice, but the real question is: do you know how to use it?

Hmm? You sound so confident, but I can't just take your word for it. We will have to test it out.

Come up to the bars now. 

Shhhhh, what did I say earlier? No protesting, or else we are *DONE*. I promise you, I won't touch. I just want a better look.

Good. Hmm, yes. Look at that gorgeous cock. Oh, how I would love to take you into my mouth ever so gently. Plant some kisses *RIGHT* on the head and make you beg me to swallow your whole length. I'd be as slow as possible while I make you squirm for me. My tongue would run up and down your shaft then over the tip with my *SLOW* *STEADY* rhythm. You can watch as I easily take you all the way to the base with each movement. When you are finally screaming to cum, I'd squeeze your sack *JUST* tight enough as to not hurt you *TOO* much while I swallow all of your warm cum directly down my throat. And I'm sure it would taste absolutely delectable.

I know that's exactly what you want. (Giggle) (In a sweet, pleading voice) Now darling? Please stick it between the bars? 

I made you a promise earlier, do you remember? I don't break my promises, even if I *REALLY* want to. Go ahead, do it.

There we go, look how close we are now. How brave you are, or perhaps... stupid? But I do like this trust we've built and I won't ruin it. I swear.

(Blow gently on his penis) (Giggle) look how you twitch! 

Are you a sensitive boy? Is a gentle breeze enough to bring you to orgasm? I sure hope not, we still have much more to do.

You may step back now, young man. I've very proud of you for your courage. 

Now, I want you to slowly run the head of your cock. Just take a few fingers, and imagine my lips pecking at your head. 

Good. Very softly. My lips are sucking just the tip now. Yes... get lost in that image. I'm on my knees in front of you, my hands on your thighs. Lips on your cock. It can all be true so long as you keep doing a wonderful job. 

Time to go a little further now. Start stroking, but make it as slow as possible. 

Good. Remember what I was telling you earlier? This is when I start sucking your whole cock. Imagine you entering my mouth and sliding down my throat. In and out. In and out. Use an extra finger and run it around your shaft. There's my tongue adding to the pleasure. 

Are you enjoying this, darling? I can see you are. (Giggle) I'm having even more fun than I thought I would, too.

It's rare to see a young man with your patience. I tell you, they can never control themselves, even though they have no idea what they are getting themselves into. I love seeing their face erupt in panic as we make our first contact. Ah, it's too much. (Laugh) But you do know what's to come, and yet you still continue? What a naughty, desperate, foolish, little boy you are. 

That is why your so much fun, though. The thoughts of pleasure and pain are too confusing for your tender mind, baby. But, I promise you, moments where you mix all of the fear, and pain, and raw lust are some of the most enjoyable times you will ever experience. Even if the experience is your last.

(Small moan) Oh my, I think this fun is getting a little too one-sided, don't you think? It's about time I join you. 

Hands at your side right now, and eyes on me.

[Sounds of clothes being removed]

Gaze upon this body, my dear. Here is the perfection that you have so eagerly awaited. My breasts are practically overflowing from my lacy black bra. My stomach is toned, but there are still hints of something extra to squeeze. My thick thighs and long legs would wrap perfectly around your head as I shoved you down below. My ass is nice and wide- you can watch it jiggle as you fuck me from behind, and maybe I'd even let you give it a few good smacks. And between my soft thighs, underneath my sheer panties, is the best. Fucking. Pussy. In the entire world. I guarantee you. I've made dozens of sweet young men cum the instant they enter- that's all it takes.

Tell me, what is your favorite part? What do you want to take hold of first? 

My.... stockings? (Laugh) Oh... wow. You are hilarious. (small chuckle) 

Well, let me show you a bit more. I will unhook my bra... [Clothes removing sounds] and let you see my bare breasts.

They are still so firm, even after many years. But so soft. Watch as I squeeze them. (Moan) Yes, these could be your hands very soon.

Oh my, it really is chilly out. Look how hard my nipples are already. Or perhaps that's from the thoughts of you swimming around in my mind? Do you think I want you as much as you want me? Maybe I'm *CRAVING* that cock, and can barely keep myself together. (Giggle) We will see who loses control first.

Get back to stroking. A little faster. Your cock is between my big tits now. You're on top of my body wildly thrusting between them. You can hear the slap of skin with each frantic pump. You smack into my tongue with each thrust as my mouth submissively waits for your massive release. 

I hold my tits tighter as you get closer. They are violently shaking with each movement. And soon... you *BURST* all over me. Some covers my face and lands in my waiting mouth. You keep going and glaze my supple breasts with the rest of your load. You leave me a dripping mess that I will have to lick up afterward. Not a drop wasted. 

Ah, but don't actually cum yet. No no, stop stroking now. You're getting a bit too frantic there, but you have to keep going after this. If you cum now, I will be so very disappointed in you.

Let me take my panties off now. [Clothes removing sounds] The stockings stay on, just for you. (giggle)

You can see the finish line, baby. Your prize is waiting right here. 

Hmmm, it seems all this fun has gotten me wet already. Do you see? This juicy pussy needs your strong cock. Please, baby, please don't let me down now. 

Imagine how warm and tight I will feel. You'll slide in, and it will feel like ecstasy. Your body will feel like it's in heaven. (Giggle) And maybe your soul will be soon to follow.

You won't mind one bit what happens to you. The moment you get a taste of this, it will all be worth it, and nothing else would even be able to compare. 

Hmmm, yes, you are right. If you die the moment we touch, you won't be able to enjoy me. I am aware of that, but who really knows what will happen? Quite the gamble, isn't it?

Either way, I win. I've gotten to play with a fun little toy today, and that's enough for me. 

But are you satisfied already? Is it enough for you? No, it's not, is it?

Watch me stick my fingers in. (Moan) Oh, yes. [Slow, wet sounds from fingering] This could be your cock entering me.

Ah, you hear that? You hear how wet I am. Mmmmm, my fingers are always great, but I'm sure you would feel so much better. 

Start stroking again. This is the last time now, you're going to cum when I tell you to, okay? And don't even think about cumming early!

There we go, faster now, faster. Try to match my speed. 

(Giggle) Mmmm. Look at us playing with our selves here. We could be enjoying each other's bodies and make each other feel incredible. But it's all up to you, baby. You will decide what happens.

(Moan) I am riding you now, right here in the dirt. The moment you enter that gate I pounce on you, because I can't wait for another *SECOND* to bring you inside.

I push you down and shove your cock into my wet, needy pussy. 

I know the moment you enter, you'll turn into a mindless, moaning puddle. You won't be able to handle the pleasure I'll give you.

(Sharp moan) Ah! I'll start bouncing hard on your prick and you'll lose all your senses. You'll be lost in a pool of bliss, and each time I come down on you, you'll fall deeper and deeper into that abyss. 

Yes! I'll take your hands and guide you to my body. You can grip my firm ass and pull me down harder onto you. You can hold my tits and flick my nipples while they bounce in front of your face.

All that you'll think about is cumming deep inside my tender little pussy. You'll beg to flood me with your seed. That will be your sole purpose- to shoot deep into me!

[Masturbation sounds get faster]

The moment you cum with be unlike anything you've ever experienced. Your mind will go blank and then it will be gone for good. That single moment of pure euphoria will be the only thing you need before it's all over.

Just a little longer now. We are so, so close! You *WILL* cum with me.

You can do it. You can keep going, I know you can. Keep it in (moan) just for a few more moments. 

You have to hold it! I see how close you are, baby, but hold it for me. Please, hold it in!

(Continue/ improve for a little longer)

Ah! We are going to cum now, okay! (Moan) Get closer, make sure you get some on me!

Ohh, oh yes! Oh god, yes! Cum! You can do it now, Cum! (Intense orgasm)

(Panting) You did so well, darling! Such a good, good boy. And you released so much for me, mmmm. Thank you.

You even got some on these sexy tits. Let me have a little sampling. (Lick cum off finger)

Mmm, delicious. 

(Sigh) Oh, that was so good. 

Get your clothes back on now, baby. Once you do, you have a *VERY* big decision to make.

[Clothes rustling sounds]

Okay, now take out the key and hold it in your hand. 

Good. Now, what will you do? Will you open this gate, and come risk it all? Have I been bluffing the whole time? Or will you lose your life for the most intense pleasure in the world?

You can also walk away right now. No shame in it. Keep your life and have one hell of a story to tell. I'll even toss you my panties as a little souvenir you can show off to your friends. (Giggle)

What will it be, young man? Don't take too long to make a decision, or I'll have to make one for you.

\----------- END?

For anyone who wants to record this, I want to give you the option to leave off on which ever ending you would like. You can stop at the mystery ending above if you want, or pick one of the other two choices. I'll write the two short conclusions below, but you can also tweak them or create your own ending to fit what you want.

Ending 1- Enter:

(Gasp) Oh my! You really are coming in! That makes me so happy! 

But you poor thing, you're practically shaking out of your boots. 

Oh you sweet boy, am I really that frightening? 

Go ahead- turn that key and unlock the gate. I'll show you what's been waiting right in front of you this whole time.

No need to be scared. No matter what happens, I'll be very gentle with you. you deserve that much for how brave you've been.

[Metal gate creaks open]

(Laugh) You've made the right choice, baby. 

Yes, come here into my warm embrace. 

Oh, yes. I know I'm going to enjoy this...

Ending 2- Leave:

What are you doing now?

You are... putting the key back? Are you sure?

You were so close to your prize, and now you are going to abandon it just like that?

Hmm, maybe I underestimated your bravery. I thought that strong desire of yours was a bit more... potent.

(Sigh) I can't say that I am not disappointed, but I do understand. I did have a lot of fun with you and I am sad to see that you've made this choice.

I will inform you that if you do return, I will not give you another chance to speak with me. You will not hear another whisper of this voice or catch another glimpse of this body.

...

Here, I do keep my word. [Clothes sounds as she tosses him her panties]

My silken black panties- a consolation prize. Do what you want with them. Show them off to the town, hide them away, pleasure yourself with them using the thoughts of me. Whatever you want.

Oh, and before you go, it would be so very kind of you to send another little friend of yours up here. Our time together has given me some... cravings that I need satisfied. Ah, and perhaps make it a friend you are not *TOO* fond of. (Giggle)

well then, my dear, have a good life. (Blow kiss) Goodbye forever.

**Author's Note:**

> -As always, thank you so much for taking the time to read my script! I had a lot of fun with this script- it seems simple as a concept but I think the layers of danger and lust make it so much more exciting. 
> 
> I thought it would be fun to leave the ending open to the person recording to decide on. The script can end at a mystery ending, or you can choose one of the other two options. You can even make your own ending if you would like.
> 
> I want to improve my writing a lot, so if you have any comments or critiques, I would really appreciate hearing them. Thank you!


End file.
